


Key to my heart

by rok_paper_sissors



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rok_paper_sissors/pseuds/rok_paper_sissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic about NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia and a few others ships from Fairy Tail... Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key to my heart

Like everyone at my school I turned to gape when Gajeel walked in hand in hand with my best friend, Levy McGarden. She was grinning shyly, her eyes darting around the full canteen. When she finally saw me, she widened her eyes and beamed. I laughed, knowing she'd give me all the details of how my OTP had finally been realised later on, probably not where the rest of Fairy High could listen in.

Levy led Gajeel over to the table I sat at - the one she, Cana and I always sat at - and plopped into the seat opposite me. Gajeel lowered himself onto the chair beside her, grunting a hello at me. I smiled; he'd never been a man of many words.

"Heya," Levy said nonchalantly, now looking anywhere but at me. I raised my eyebrows and rested my chin on my hand, propping my elbow on the table as I did so.

"Hello," I said, fighting back a laugh as she continued to pay extra attention to her lunch. Before I could tease her Cana landed heavily in the seat to my left, ogling Gajeel and reaching across the table to bat Levy's arm.

"How did this happen? When did it happen?" she asked incredulously, a wide smile stretching across her face as she turned to gawp at me, her eyes darting from mine to Levy and back again.

"Luce, do you see what I see?" she asked, "GaLe is a thing now!"

"What?" Gajeel asked, his head snapping up and his eyes narrowing on Cana. His gaze moved to fix inquiringly on Levy.

"GaLe," she said, "Gajeel and Levy... Aww come on, you must know about GaLe!"

Levy blushed deeply, her face contrasting shockingly with her bright blue hair.

She finally looked up, "Yeah, uh, they kind of... umm... they..." She stuttered apologetically, trying to explain to Gajeel the embarrassing meaning of GaLe.

He grinned suddenly, nodding, "Ah, like NaLu?"

"What?" I asked, my eyes whipping from Levy to Gajeel, "What?"

"NaLu, Natsu and you," Gajeel said, his tone holding a hint of mirth as he smirked at me from beneath his long black hair. I stared at him and Cana burst out laughing, her head thrown back and her eyes tight shut.

"I told you!" she guffawed, "NaLu is real!"

"Do my ears deceive me?" A voice asked from behind me, and a moment later Natsu Dragneel slid into the free seat on my right, "Are you really discussing my future with Lucy?"

"They are," I said, grimacing, "Stupid."

"Aww, come on, Luce," Natsu cooed, "I'm not that bad." He puckered his lips at me and I shoved him away, laughing.

"Eww, gross!" I cried, and he chuckled, turning to his huge plate of lunch.

After a few minutes of companiable silence Levy delicately cleared her throat, "Er, I'm going...Gajeel?"

"I'm coming," he said, shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and standing. He offered a hand to Levy, which she took, and they left, Levy determinedly not looking at me or Cana.

The minute they'd gone Cana scooted round to sit opposite Natsu and me.

"Okay, how long's that been going on?" she asked, looking from me to Natsu and back again.

Natsu shrugged, "That idiot's liked her for awhile, 'bout time he made a move."

"Levy's liked him for ages too," I said, "No offence but I could never really work out why."

"He's not that bad," Natsu said, "He's a right blockhead sometimes, but he's not all bad."

"What a charming description," I said sarcastically, "A perfect match for my extremely clever, sensible friend."

"He's changed," Cana said, "Like, yesterday he was all closed and emo-ish and then today he was gazing at Lev... That guy's got it bad." She laughed then stood up, followed by Natsu and I.

As we were walking out of the canteen she said, "Oh party in my dorm tonight - bring your own drinks."

"Really?" I groaned; Cana's parties were always fun but they were usually all-nighters and I had a tonne of homework.

"Yeah," she said, turning to face the two of us, "And y'all better arrive together."

I rolled my eyes, but Natsu grinned, "Jumped on the NaLu bandwagon, have you Cana?" She beamed at him, nodding.

"I know you're an asshole but you're good enough for Luce," she said.

"Oh thanks," I said, and she stuck her tongue out at me before jogging off.

"We could go together," Natsu suggested, "I'm not that bad."

"I'd rather go with Gray."

"Ha, you wouldn't get past Juvia."

"True... Fine, Elfman."

"Yeah, cos he'd so look at you over Ever."

"Shut up," I said, "I'm not that bad!"

"You didn't mean that, about preferring Gray to me, did you?" Natsu asked, frowning.

I giggled - Natsu and Gray were arch frenemies, sworn nemeses but secret besties.

"He's not that bad either," I said, watching Natsu's face contort into an ugly grimace.

"He's a moron."

"Whatever," I said, smiling, "I've gotta go but I'll see ya at Cana's party."

"Yeah, ciao."

I walked away, the smile still etched upon my face as I thought of Natsu. Now I knew people other than me shipped us I would have to be even more careful not to let anything slip. Of course, Levy and Cana knew and teased me about it, but if Lisanna were to find out... Or Erza... Mavis no! I'd rather die than have Erza give me dating advice.

I shook my head as I walked up the stairs to my room - I'd just have to be extra careful from now on.


End file.
